Lancer (Fate/Fools★Gold)
|master= Faith Victoria |jspirit= Memnon |class= http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Lancer |alignment= Lawful Good |phantasm= A+ |strength= B |endurance= A |agility= A+ |mana= B |luck= C |cskill1= Magic Resistance |cskill1value= A+ |skill1= Affections of the Goddess |skill1value= A |skill2= Divinity |skill2value= A |skill3= Bravery |skill3value= A+ |np1= Eos' Tears* |np1target= Anti-World Noble Phantasm |np1rank= A+ |np2= Marion |np2target= Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm |np2rank= A }} |qualclasses = Lancer, Rider | height = 193 cm | weight = 102 kg | gender = Male | hairc = Black | eyec = Black | birthp = Ethiopia | bday = Unkown | bloodt = Unkown | armament = | likes = To Fight | dislikes = Strawberries | talent = Leading men | enemy = Greeks, Achilles | imagecol = Crimson }}Lancer, also known as , is the Lancer-class Servant of Faith Victoria in the Oceanic Holy Grail War of Fate/Fools. His true identity is the legendary warrior Memnon who was the son of a Ethiopian king Tithonus and the Goddess Eos. Profile Identity Memnon is a legendary warrior who fought on the side of Troy in the Trojan war and was said to be an equal to Achilles himself. In the war he and Achilles did battle after he slew Achilles' friend Antilochus. The battle between the two was so great that Zeus made both warriors untiring and giant so that all could see them do battle. In the end however memnon was slain by Achilles in battle. His mother in response morn him so that she refused to let the sun rise over the horizon. Zeus in a effort to appease her raised her son Memnon into a god. Appearance Lancer is a dark skin man with broad shoulders. His Eyes are blood crimson, and his hair is cut short and messy. He wears minimum black armor that protects the vital spots, but leaves room for ease of movement. His Noble Phantasm, Marion is a double axe headed halberd with the symbols of both The God of War Aries and his mother The Godess of the Dawn, Eos fixed onto the blade. Personality Lancer is a proud, but humble man. He understands how powerful he is, but he does not like to boast about his strength. He has a strict sense of honor that will not allow him to attack the old, nor would it allow him to harm children. He seeks to fight opponents on his level more than anything. Lancer's greatest regret in life was failing to save Troy. He sees the fall of Troy as his fault for losing in his battle against Achilles. If he won the grail he would use it's power to transport Troy out of the area of the Trojan war and into a new realm where it would be safe from war. Roles Fate/Whatever THIS SERVANT WAS SUMMONED BY BLABLA Abilities Noble Phantasms Lancer has three noble phantasms. The first is Eos' Tears*. This Noble Phantasm is the manifestation of his mother's love. It comes in the form of a Long axe that serves as his weapon. Once it's true power is activated the sun will not rise above the horizon. The second Noble Phantasm is Marion his divine armor. it was forged by the God Hephaestus. The armor shields him from attacks made by none divine beings. All attacks made against him form people without a rank in divinity are calculated two ranks down. This means that a A rank warrior without a divinity score will be doing C rank level attacks. His Last Noble Phantasm is Favored of Zeus. This Noble Phantasm allows Lancer to chose a opponent and declare a duel. Both warriors become tireless, meaning they can not run out of mana, and will become giant so all can see them do battle. The duel takes place in a reality marble with neutral ground. Once one of the opponents is slain both targets return to the mortal world. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Lancer-class Servants Category:Fate/Fools★Gold Category:Characters in Fate/Fools★Gold Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Servants with Divinity